Chung Seiker/Abilities and Powers
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 300,000,000|}} }} }} Abilities and Powers Chung's role in the crew is that of the sniper, and also a jack-of-all-trades craftsman. Since he was younger, he was shown to have exceptional marksman skills. In a challenge to shoot one specific bird with a gold tag on it's wing out of many birds, he managed to hit the bird right between the eyes with a slingshot. Physical Abilities While not as powerful as the Takedown Trio, Chung does possess superhuman physical strength. In spite of his young looks, he can freely handle his destroyer with no trouble at all. He's strong enough to punch down a wooden mast of a ship, fast enough to dodge point blank bullets, and agile enough to jump from tree to tree like a monkey. Marksmanship Chung is an amazing sniper, able to shoot a cockroach with a pistol fifty miles away. He was never known to never miss a shot. He can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in his brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. He need only to aim for an instant before she can precisely hit a target with a projectile. Chung can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving Chung can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder his ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. Chung can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). Weapons Chung uses a large cannon known as the Destroyer, two guns that Yumeji helped him make called the Silver Shooters, and little explosives he calls Disfrozens. Haki Chung is proficient in both Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. Fighting Style With the Destroyer as his main weapon, he is capable of doing strong attacks. Chung is strong enough to be a tank on the battlefield, effortlessly blocking any attack while at the same time, annihilating an enemy. Making huge craters and protecting his teammates at all costs with its impenetrable defenses. Chung specializes in close-combat, dealing substantial damage to it's enemies. Not only that, but Chung can also be helpful in a group since he can impair or disable all enemies within his range, leaving them wide open for attacks. Chung also his two guns called Silver Shooters to deal quick lethal damage to foes from afar, piercing through multiple targets within its long reach. What the Destroyer lacks, the Silver Shooter covers. This results in Chung able to use his Silver Shooters more conveniently at any time with his new plethora of skills also being able to both disable the opponent while attacking from a suitable distance. Any incoming enemies approaching him can easily be wiped in a blink of an eye, acting as a sniper in any fight. Chung is surely a force to be reckoned with in the battlefield. Those who are fighting him should always be cautious, as they can instantly get shot without even realizing it. Chung also deals with heavy artillery and a wide range of heavy weapons from a distance, but can also inflict powerful blows at enemies in close range. Able to use cannon balls in a varied and continuous manner by maintaining a steady amount of ammo so as to achieve the maximal amount of firepower.